Unthinkable
by ClareCatastrophe
Summary: When Rosalies power over Emmett becomes apparant, it can only end in hardship. How will the others fare? Will everyone survive?
1. No Turning Back

**Don't own, Don't sue!**

''Rosalie!'' Esme cried.

Rosalie did not look up from the earth beneath her. She allowed Carlisle to hold her down without complaint. Her expression stoic, hands balled tightly into fists. Blood matted in her blonde flowing hair. Human Blood.

Emmett tore through the forest. His consious screamed at him to turn back. This wasn't just a meal in his arms. He knew better to think like that. This wasn't just even a defencless human. This was Bella, Edwards fiancee, his own little sister. Now she was bleeding heavily, her eyes were closing. Sweat made her slick in his arms. She moaned Edwards name. How could he do this. He loved Roaslie, but how the hell could she ask him to do this. His steps slowed as more thoughts chewed at him. Where was Rosalie? Had Alice seen this? Had Edward heard his scarmbling apoligies or was he too far away? His steps halted. Bellas breathe accelerated in comparision. Her heart beat widly in her chest, he could hear it. He could smell her blood, it was splattered on his chest. He set Bella on the floor and pulled his shirt off,using it to clean the wound on her shoulder. He wiped most of the blood off and threw his shirt miles away. He did not need the temptation to taste her ontop of everything else.

He could run. Leave Bella here, and just run. Someone would find her soon enough. She was no longer bleeding. What about Rose? No he couldn't just run. He could turn back, take Bella to Edward, make up some magnifigent story of attack, portray himself and rosalie as heros. No, bella knows what happens. Maybe he could covince her to stay quiet? Who was he kidding. He could go back, beg for forgivness. Bella was ok after all, No harm, no foul right?

He glanced down at Bella, Her eyes were open now.

''Em..Emmett, what happened?'' She slurred out.

She trusted him. She looked to him for protection, and he had let her down. He let down his family.

'' Bella'' He knelt down at her side, and brushed away the hair that stuck to her face.

Before he could continue, a heavy weight knocked him to his back.

The clearing was quiet for all of 3 seconds while everyone took in the scene. Alice grasped tightly at Jaspers shirt in shock. He had his arm draped over Alice's back, doubling over slightly. The emotions were hitting him full force. Esme clung desperatly at Edward, trying to hold him back. He stood at his full height, chest puffed out, hands balled into fists. Finally, Rosalie lay pinned, face down, in the dirt, Carlisle knelt on her back and held her hands over her head. She did not struggle.

**AN: So what the bloody hell happened?! Read and Review pleasey Story alerts are nice and all, but reviews fuel late night writing **

**Clare xx**


	2. Don't You Dare

**Don't own, don't sue!**

'' Oh, Rosalie'' Esme practically weeped. Still she did not respond. Alice began to walk over to her. They needed to find Bella and Emmett, they needed answers. Jasper was behind her in a second as she fell to the ground, a vision painted across her face. Everyone stared intently at Alice, waiting for her to come round. Edwards head whipped round as he delved into her mind.

_Emmett flying through the forest, Bella in his arms. He had seen us, why was he running away? The image flashed forward. They were easily 50 miles from here. Emmett lay Bella on the ground. He removed his shirt. He gently smoothed her hair from her face_.

Alice's head lolled in Jaspers lap as the vison ended. Her eyes wide, with terror, met Edwards for a breif second. He let out an almighty roar and tore off into the forest.

'' Get away from her!!'' Edward roared in Emmetts face as he knocked him to the ground. Usually, Emmett would surpass Edward in strength easily, but his anger at the sight of Bella laying broken on the floor, fuelled him. Emmett opened up his mind in a despearte attempt to make his brother understand.

''Edward, please. She's ok. Go to her. Please Edward!''

The younger brother continued to beat the elder. Emmett felt his nose break. Oh god, He hoped Edward hadn't gotten to Rose.

'' Edward...please'' This time, it was Bella begging him, but in his fury, he didn't hear her. He continued to throw Emmett through the trees. His face twisted into a mask of hatred and repulsion.

'' Edward!'' Bellas high pitched scream broke through Edwards haze. His arms dropped to his side, his face crumpled. He flew to her. Emmetts broken frame sunk down the tree Edward had prevously held him to, head in hands. How could he have let this happen. Why did she make this happen?! Suddenly a fresh pain circled his head, Jasper stood above him, teeth bared, but arms at his side. It was Alice that struck him. Her tiny hands beat at him, hurting definetly, but nothing compared to Edward.

'' Alice, Ally, please!'' Emmett cried, pulling himself to his feet and wrapping his arms around his tiny sibling. Alice froze dead in his arms. Jasper flung himself at them, pulling Alice to him, and knocking his brother to the ground once more.

'' Don't touch me'' Alice spat in a low, meanacing monotone. Jasper looked down at Emmett with cold, piercing eyes.

'' You bastard. She's human. Not only that, she's your brothers fiancee. She's Bella.'' His words cut Emmett deeply, and his primative defencive side flared up.

'' You're one to talk! Or did you just convinetally forget her last birthday? I was trying to protect her! You tried to kill her!!''

Alice placed herself delicatly between the two fueding men. She looked up at Emmett and gently spoke.

'' Protect her?!'' She scoffed. ''She would rather Jasper killed her than for you to take that from her''

Take 'that' from her? Take what? Emmett let confusion paint his face.

''Alice, Jasper. Help me.'' Edward called softly from his position beside Bella.

Alice took one fleeting glance at the now crushed form of her brother on the floor, eyes lingering on the blood over his bare chest, turned her head in disgust and led Jasper over to where Bella lay.

**AN: So what'd you think? I'd really like some feedback, is it moving a little slow? R&R pets!**

**Clare x**


End file.
